


Please Come Home for Christmas

by TJul, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Melancholy, Slice of Life, Songfic, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Канун Рождества.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Please Come Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> История по мотивам песни Eagles [«Please Come Home for Christmas»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LUfDEATQHM).
> 
> Написано в подарок, поэтому фамилия главного героя через «ё».
> 
> Cпасибо [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne) за бетинг.

Был канун Рождества, и так уж вышло, что адмирал Кёрк встретил его в одиночестве. Он, как неприкаянный, бродил по дому. Включал музыку, но от неё почему-то становилось ещё тоскливей. Взялся читать, но, увы, настроения для этого не было.

Кто-то бы сказал, что в доме было по-уютному тихо — ни звука, если не считать потрескивания дров в камине, однако Кёрк так не думал. Он привык к иному — писку приборов, стрёкоту интеркома, мерному гулу двигателя звездолёта. Но это всё ушло, когда Кёрк стал адмиралом, и он понял, как может быть оглушающе тихо на Земле.

Пахло гвоздикой и апельсинами, ёлка сияла огнями — всё это должно радовать. Кёрк грустил. Не было рядом никого, кто мог бы разделить это с Кёрком. Спутница… Лучше не вспоминать про неё. Друзья… Спок был далеко на Вулкане, проходил свои странные и таинственные ритуалы. Маккой отправился обмениваться опытом то ли в Эквадор, то ли на Мадагаскар — Кёрк так и не понял, куда вначале. Это был самый одинокий сочельник в жизни Кёрка.

Уже стемнело. Кёрк не зажигал света, ему хватало огня камина. Он подошёл к окну: за ним всё укутал снег, а небо было ясным. Звёзды сияли в морозном воздухе. Они манили Кёрка — он закрыл себе к ним путь.

«Интересно, как там поживает Спок?» — подумал Кёрк, глядя на мерцающие созвездия. Он очень скучал по своему другу-вулканцу. Сколько всего они вместе пережили…

Мелькнула падающая звезда, и Кёрк загадал желание, искренне мечтая, чтобы оно сбылось.

В доме было слишком тихо…

А где-то в космосе Ви’Джер отправился к Земле…


End file.
